Antithesis
by EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: [ItaNaru][Oneshot] Itachi was his antithesis.  He would never be Sasuke…but maybe that didn’t matter. «Content Advisory»  Yaoi.


-1

Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing. It would be shit if I did. XD

A/N: Ahh… ; I'm a diehard SasuNaru fan, but after becoming rather enamored with the few good ItaNaru fics out there, this came into my head, so I thought I'd get it out. (Leslie, if you're reading this…I blame you by default).

**PAIRING:** Itachi x Naruto, unrequited Sasuke x Naruto

**WARNINGS: **Sexual content, not entirely graphic. Short. OOC. Dark themes. ANGSTY…way more than usual for me.

----------

**Antithesis **

----------

Pale fingers splayed over the tanned skin of Naruto's stomach, the burning seal of the Kyuubi demon peeking through the slender digits. Naruto writhed beneath his touch, arching forward, seeking more. While the Akatsuki had temporarily put their quest for the Kyuubi on hold, Itachi had found he could not stay away from the addictive chakra.

To say that he had been surprised when he had been accepted would be an understatement.

Itachi understood quickly, though. On these nights, deep in the forest away from the prying eyes and ears of Konoha, Naruto's mind was not on Itachi in the least. Yes, it was the eldest Uchiha's touch that left him moaning, Itachi's name he called out. But his heart, his mind, his _soul_ was far away, lingering still nearby to the foolish little boy that was Itachi's brother. Not that Itachi cared.

To dominate the being beneath him was ecstasy in its highest form. To listen to the feral snarls that ripped from the blond's throat was musical. Red chakra encircled them as they twined together, dancing over Itachi's skin like flames and only serving to ignite him further.

He had the Kyuubi, likely the most powerful being _alive_ at his mercy, begging him, pleading for him. The power was intoxicating.

Two very different sets of crimson eyes met in the darkness of night, fangs obvious in the blond's mouth as he panted. The rough, animalistic way that Itachi treated him always brought out the beast in Naruto, exposing him for what he was.

_Monster. Filth. Disgusting. Mistake. Killer. Burden._

But the freedom was something Naruto cherished. On these rare nights when Itachi would seek him out, he could forget ignoring the villagers glares, he could forget trying to hide the pain Sasuke's abandonment still wrought on him. He didn't have to smile to avoid the questions or pretend he didn't hear every word that was whispered behind his back. He could unleash the carnal instincts that housing a demon gave him, howling as he was pounded into the ground, raking his claws over pale skin.

At first, he had pretended the older man was Sasuke. He had pretended that he hadn't failed at bringing the younger Uchiha home, that he wasn't empty now. He had pretended that he had simply come back from his training and added something to the tense relationship he had always shared with his rival and sometimes best friend. He had pretended that the strikingly similar man that captivated his senses was not the one who dominated him.

He knew better now.

Itachi's eyes were like ice, burning him with freezing pain. He was ice where Sasuke was fire, and the older Uchiha was something Naruto himself understood.

Empty.

They were opposites; Naruto was noble in his pursuits where Itachi was corrupt and uncaring. Naruto broadcast his emotions on loudspeakers while one could wonder if Itachi even had emotions to feel. Naruto would sacrifice his life for others, Itachi lived for himself. But they still had that one thing in common.

It was not love. It was not romance. It was not even affection.

It was need.

Itachi filled him swiftly, not bothering to prepare the blond. The Kyuubi would heal it immediately anyway. It was always weeks between these sessions of theirs, so the act was always the same: brutal, fast, and dangerously fulfilling.

While Naruto no longer tried to convince himself that the man who moaned his name and thrust against him was Sasuke, he did not particularly dwell on the fact that it was Itachi, either. The parts of his mind that had initially protested (_It's wrong, it's bad, he's his brother, you're betraying them all, he's a man, you're disgusting…_) had long since died. He was able to truly live in these moments, freely be what he wanted without reservation. That was all that mattered to him.

Itachi was his antithesis. He would never be Sasuke…but maybe that didn't matter.

For now, nothing did.

----------

A/N: Umm…uber angst? I don't know where that came from… -cough-


End file.
